


Promises

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 12</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://koalagirl.livejournal.com/">koalagirl</a>: Once Upon a Time, "Promises"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koalagirl).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Blue sensed Gold’s presence before he came into sight, limping up the path towards the convent’s entrance. 

She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt, preparing herself. She’d expected this visit ever since the Queen’s curse had ended, and if she were being honest with herself, she was surprised it’d taken him this long to come. Still, it didn’t prevent her from feeling apprehensive about the whole thing. She swallowed hard, then answered the door.

“Hello Blue. ” 

“Mr. Gold.” She stood aside to allow him passage.

“Rumpelstiltskin. And I’m not staying. I’m merely here to collect on your promises.”


End file.
